


Дикая Охота

by Aurenga



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurenga/pseuds/Aurenga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Небольшая история о событиях, происходивших до основного таймлайна: Таргариен царствует, Ланнистер правит, кронпринц Рейегар занимается своими делами.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дикая Охота

Запахи с кухни тянулись странные.  
Там варили варенье из розовых лепестков – из зимних роз, синих как иней, и одним Семерым ведомо, сколько кустов для этого потребовалось обобрать. Молоденькая подручная кухарки говорила, что это лакомство для королев и принцесс, но они сняли с него пенку и съели. Хихикала девица при этом так, словно признавалась в грехе с лордом. Рик видел королевское варенье издалека и подумал тогда, что добрый человек никогда и в рот не возьмет такую штуку – синюю, прозрачную и вдобавок искрящуюся, точно размягченный сапфир, и пахнущую духами.  
Впрочем, драконам и королевам драконов как раз пристало питаться не тем, чем простые смертные.  
\- Рик, - окликнули его от входа в варочную, - эй, поторопись!  
Голос старшей кухарки звучал глухо, как из трубы.  
Рик сорвался вниз по лестнице точно ужаленный. Вообще-то тетушка Эдру послала его в кладовку за еще одной бутылью сиропа, - в розах с избытком хватало аромата, но не хватало сласти. Вот только когда Рику приходила какая-нибудь мысль, он замирал на месте, и стоял, покачиваясь с носка на пятку, как умалишенный, пока не обсмаковывал мысль со всех сторон или не получал затрещину. Последних ему за семь лет жизни выпало с лихвой, хоть на базаре торгуй. Теперь он оцепенел, вспомнив, как тетушка Эдру рассказывала мейстеру Харвину, молодому, но уже лысому, что роз нынче высыпало невесть сколько, хоть варенье вари, и она собирается его варить в скорейшем времени, коли столько роз, что дамы требуют уже других цветов на букеты.  
\- Лето идет, - дружелюбно отвечал мейстер.  
«Лето идет, - повторял про себя Рик, шустро проносясь знакомой дорогой. – Лето идет. Лето».  
Это было сладко и чуточку страшно. Лето представлялось высокой дамой в пышном наряде, рассыпающей золотые монеты за просто так. Греби – не хочу. А вдруг потом отберут и накостыляют? Лицо у леди Лето было далекое и вроде как сонное.  
Рик, дитя Зимы, не знал, чего ждать от высокой дамы.  
Может, случится чудо, и у него снова отрастут волосы, навсегда повылезшие от серой хвори? И его перестанут звать Крысолысом? Одна только тетушка Эдру кличет его так, как покойная мать, «Рик», и оттого кажется, что кухарка к нему добра, хотя на самом деле не больше, чем ко всем остальным…  
Крысолыс перебежал двор. Он все еще думал о Лете и не замечал ничего вокруг. Только услыхал краем уха где-то неподалеку конское фырканье.

 

Со стороны Драконьего Логова двигались тучи. Иссиня-черные, жирные, они несли зимний дождь, что холоднее льда, или мокрый снег; может быть, град. Холм Рейенис с замковой стены казался залитым тенью, в отличие от прочих холмов Гавани, все еще освещаемых тусклым солнцем.  
\- Он должен был вернуться неделю назад, - сказал септон. – Он всегда называл срок своего возвращения и сдерживал обещание.  
\- Что, если он задержался, приняв приглашение одного из лордов?  
\- Так тоже бывало. Помнится, пару лет назад принц нанес визит лорду Эшфорду. Тогда восемнадцать дней бушевал ужасный буран, и в Гавани насмерть замерзло больше тысячи человек.  
\- Многие в своих домах, - согласно припомнил великий мейстер Пицель, покачав головой. – А ужаснее всего, что в буран угодила леди Ивер со всей свитой. Она была так прекрасна, бедняжка, когда ее нашли, - белую и твердую, как собственное надгробие. Всего пятнадцать лет! Всего один день пути до Гавани…  
\- Но, - септон остановился и воздел к небесам палец, - как только буран закончился, мейстер лорда Эшфорда немедля выслал ворона. А сейчас ни о каком буране не слышно, и это заставляет меня волноваться.  
\- Я думаю, что это дело Королевской гвардии… - закинул пробный камень Пицель.  
\- Глубокоуважаемый мейстер Пицель! – Верховный септон Люцион выглядел все более взбудораженным. – Когда принц Рейегар станет королем, это будет дело Королевской гвардии. Но сейчас гвардия заботится о короле.  
\- Сир Эртур Дейн находится с принцем в дружбе. Будь на деле причина волноваться, он бы не преминул позаботиться...  
\- Пожалуй, вы правы, - решительно сказал септон. – Но все же… вы поймете меня, мой друг, я знаю. Видя состояния короля Эйериса, я не могу не принять близко к сердцу исчезновение, пусть и временное, принца Рейегара. Как любой мыслящий человек.  
Пицель, молча, глубокомысленно кивал.  
\- Конечно, милорд десница здесь, - продолжал почтенный Люцион. – Но… вы видели, что случилось с сиром Илином Пейном. Это ужасно и… и поучительно.  
Мейстер оглаживал бороду. На пальцах блестели кольца.  
\- Десница не может заменить короля. А принц… заменит его когда-нибудь в будущем. Поэтому… я беспокоюсь.  
Септон замолк и стал размышлять о том, не сказал ли он чего лишнего. Стоит проклятому бородачу обмолвиться, всего лишь ловко обыграть пару безобидных слов, - и кто его знает, что придет в голову безумному королю… Септону очень не хотелось прощаться с языком. Хотя бы потому, что без языка он не сможет отправлять службы в Великой септе, и это повлечет очередное трагическое лишение.  
\- Сир Эртур или другой белый рыцарь наверняка побывает в септе, - наконец, сказал Пицель. – В ближайшем времени. Задайте вопрос, дорогой друг, не думаю, что ваше беспокойство произведет неприятное впечатление. В конце концов, что может быть естественней для духовного лица, чем печься о пастве?  
Почтенный Люцион кивнул с видимым облегчением.  
Они прошли еще несколько шагов и один за другим нырнули в низкую дверь. Дверь вела на верхний этаж одной из башен, на узкую, точно куриный насест, площадку, от которой вверх и вниз вели крутые лестницы. Септон окончательно умолк, оставив все попытки разговорить великого мейстера. Пицель направился вниз, мягко отодвинув Люциона плечом. За последнее время Пицель изрядно растолстел, и тесный путь давался ему с заметным трудом. Верховный септон позлорадствовал бы, не будь сам телесно весьма плотен. Роскошная цепь Пицеля звякала. «Курица, - неприязненно, с долей зависти, думал священнослужитель. – Петух – и то для тебя лестно…»  
Они несколько раз свернули. Коридор ветвился, снизу тянуло холодом, позади остался добрый десяток темных проемов; наконец, Пицель отпер одну из дверей, ничем не отличавшуюся от остальных, и вошел, жестом пригласив за собой Люциона.  
Окно каморки выходило на море – это септон отметил сразу.  
\- Неужели ваша аптека? – спросил он, озирая ряды полок с книгами и полок со шкатулками и скляницами.  
\- Ни в коем случае, - неожиданно дружески отозвался Пицель, усаживаясь в кресло. – Садитесь, почтенный Люцион. Да вы видели мою аптеку. Она куда обширней и представительней.  
\- А это?  
\- Это место, куда вряд ли кто-то зайдет попросить у меня горшочек с мазью или флакон с каплями.  
\- Понимаю, - септон улыбнулся.  
\- Всякое лекарство может убить, будучи дано в чрезмерных количествах, или же без соблюдения предписаний, или же при особой слабости организма, - торжественно провозгласил Пицель. – Всякий яд может быть целебен, если употребляется мудро. Простейший пример тому – маковое молоко.  
\- Да, я знаю, - немного нетерпеливо кивнул Люцион.  
Пицель воздел к небу перст – еще медленнее, чем двигался до сих пор.  
\- Потому моя аптека изобилует ядами, и всем это известно. Но о том, что хранится здесь, я боюсь говорить открыто. А теперь я должен буду обратиться к вам с просьбой, септон Люцион.  
\- Конечно, конечно же, добрый мейстер, - проговорил тот, унимая азарт. Вне всякого сомнения, Пицель намеревался просить его о неразглашении некой щекотливой тайны, и это бесконечно ласкало сердце септона.  
Великий мейстер помедлил. Глаза Люциона масляно блестели.  
\- Изложите мне, - торжественно заговорил Пицель, - прошу вас, все слухи и легенды, которые слышали о веществе под названием «белое масло».

 

\- Вы уверены, что сейчас подходящее время для выступления? – сухо спрашивал Тайвин Ланнистер, перебирая руки-звенья своей цепи.  
\- Я? Задайте этот вопрос Мечу Зари, милорд. Не я рассылал зов.  
\- И тем не менее, лорд Самнер, я спрашиваю вашего мнения.  
Кракехолл улыбнулся. Выражение лукавства было так неожиданно на его простом, грубо сколоченном лице, что порождало неловкость. Могучий боец, хитрый и безжалостный, истинный Вепрь. Он никогда не нравился Тайвину, потому что был слишком похож на него самого, но Тайвин доверил ему своего сына.  
\- Средств в казне более чем достаточно, - сказал Кракехолл с подчеркнутой расстановкой, словно отвечал урок или напоказ молился в септе, - в Семи Королевствах достаточно славных рыцарей. Не следует забывать, что скоро лето, будут изобильные урожаи, по Королевскому тракту потянутся купцы… и их всех станут грабить.  
\- Вы перечислили причины. Но так и не дали мне ответа.  
Брови Кракехолла, похожие на тучи, слегка приподнялись.  
\- Я только что прибыл, милорд Тайвин.  
Десница посмотрел на него долгим пристальным взглядом. Вепрь ответил взглядом почти добродушным.  
\- Джейме, - распорядился отец, - проследи за слугами. Не хотел бы, чтобы имуществу сира Самнера был нанесен ущерб.  
\- Но…  
\- Мой Харис с этим управится, - возразил Вепрь.  
\- Харис старик. Он выдержал долгий путь. Ему лучше погреться у очага. Почему бы этим не заняться вашему оруженосцу?  
\- Это не мое дело, - нагло отозвался младший Ланнистер. – И потом, папа, с каких это пор вас стали волновать старые кости чьих-то слуг?  
Кракехолл многозначительно жевал губы, глядя то на отца, то на сына.  
«Пользуется моей любовью, негодник»: судя по тому, насколько ясно эта мысль выразилась на лице лорда Тайвина, он и не собирался ее скрывать.  
«А как же, папа», - читалось в ответной белозубой улыбке.  
\- Если прочие достоинства вашего наследника окажутся таковы, какова его гордость, лорд Тайвин, - заявил Вепрь, - он не посрамит вашего рода.  
\- В его возрасте, - тяжело заметил десница, - опасно путать гордость с самолюбованием. Пока что я вижу только последнее.  
\- Разве мне нечем гордиться? – небрежно ответил Джейме.  
\- Помимо дурного нрава – немногим, - отрезал отец.  
\- Милорд Тайвин, - с налетом укоризны проговорил Вепрь.  
\- Да, - сухо сказал десница и положил руку на свою цепь. – Идемте.  
\- Я могу повидать сестру? – пожалуй, с излишним напором спросил Джейме.  
Отец смерил его взглядом почти мрачным.  
\- Да. Но не задерживайся долго. Мне не нравятся ее манеры, а вдвоем вы становитесь сущими бесенятами.  
Наследник Бобрового Утеса изящно поклонился, и, выпрямляясь, успел заметить на отцовском лице исчезающую улыбку.  
Тем временем начал падать снег. Становилось все холодней.  
\- Корабль не пришел, - сказал десница немедленно, как только закрылась дверь.  
\- Почему? – внезапный посвист ветра за дубовыми досками, дикий и разбойничий, почти заглушил вопрос Кракехолла.  
\- Неизвестно. Он мог и затонуть, и… - Ланнистер умолк.  
\- Что?  
\- Что угодно. Возможно, через какое-то время у нас начнут вымогать еще золота. Возможно, нет. Но я бы предпочел заплатить шантажистам, пусть даже из собственного кармана, чем лишиться единственного щита. Капитан моей гвардии! Вам известно, что произошло?..  
\- Мне известно, - сочувственно наклонил голову лорд Самнер.  
\- Щит! – саркастически повторил Ланнистер. – Вонючая заморская дрянь – наш щит…  
\- Я слышал о другой дряни, которая меч, - ухмыльнулся Вепрь. – Ее варят в Семи Королевствах.  
\- Не меньшая дрянь, - охотно согласился десница. – Но ее несложно добыть. Это неважно, хотя, лорд Самнер, я полагаюсь на вас…  
\- Вы можете на меня положиться.  
Это был странный разговор. Один говорил, второй подтверждал сказанное.  
\- Мы давно покупали зелье через подставных лиц, чтобы не переплачивать, но цену взвинтили для всех.  
\- Они поняли, что мы все равно будем платить…  
\- Теперь мы пытаемся узнать состав и способ приготовления.  
\- Полезный и здравый ход.  
\- По счастью, у мейстера Пицеля обнаружилось несколько припасенных склянок. Но их надолго не хватит.  
\- Сейчас все тихо?  
\- Я ни в чем не могу быть уверен.  
\- Быть может, алхимики смогли бы разобраться в вопросе? – предположил Вепрь, пригубляя вино из собственноручно наполненной чаши. В покоях королевского десницы было жарко натоплено, и он с удовольствием вытянулся в большом кресле, накрытом мохнатой волчьей шкурой.  
\- Нет, проклятье, - устало отозвался лорд Тайвин. – Здесь нет магии. Ничего божественного. Ничего зловещего. Никакого семени мертвецов, мозгов королевских бастардов и сушеных крысиных глаз. Это обыкновенное целебное зелье из тех, что находятся в ведении мейстеров. Ручаюсь, что «белое масло» - не более чем настой какой-нибудь травы, смешанный с настоем другой травы, или что-то в этом роде. Будь оно магическим зельем, я бы тысячу раз подумал, прежде чем давать согласие…  
\- Это верно, - понизив голос, проговорил Кракехолл. – Пытаться исцелить королевский недуг и опаивать короля зельем – разные вещи. Весьма.  
Ланнистер одарил его хмурым взглядом.  
\- Теперь к королю невозможно приблизиться.  
\- Он все еще в ярости?  
\- Это мягко сказано. Но хуже того, что он вздумал доказать миру свою способность править.  
\- Король пытается заменить десницу, - пробормотал Вепрь, - как это забавно…  
\- И именно сейчас кронпринцу взбрело в голову провалиться сквозь землю.  
Кракехолл вздохнул  
\- В отношении кронпринца вернее было бы выразиться, - по-прежнему под нос себе продолжил он, - что ему взбрело в голову улететь, расправив крылья и вставив перо…  
\- Что?  
\- Нет-нет, - учтиво оборвал себя Вепрь. – Грубые солдатские шутки.  
\- Я сам был бы рад посмеяться, - ледяным голосом сказал лорд Тайвин. – Но, право, когда Рейегар целыми днями играет на арфе в Зеленой зале, мне куда спокойней.  
\- А что королева Рейелла?  
\- Не выходит из своих покоев. Вместе с принцем Визерисом.  
\- Она боится.  
\- Странно было бы ожидать иного… Мейстер Пицель думает, что ему удастся решить загадку «белого масла». Он находит разумным обратиться за помощью к духовенству.  
\- Это его дело, - наклонил голову лорд Самнер.  
Ланнистер понял непроизнесенную реплику Вепря.  
\- И вот сейчас наш доблестный Меч Зари думает объявить поход против Братства Королевского леса, - бросил десница. – Именно сейчас. Я спрашиваю вас - вы уверены, что сейчас подходящее время для этого?  
\- Совершенно, - сказал Кракехолл.

 

Он ехал по городу, засыпанному мелким сухим снегом, одинокий, на измученной лошади, и заводная, бредущая сзади, выглядела не свежей товарки. Семибашенный Красный Замок ясно вырисовывался на фоне бледного неба, словно был на нем отчеканен или выжжен кислотой мастера по черни. Черные флаги бессильно никли, - исхлестанные ледяными плетями, но не встречающие ветра, чтобы отдаться ему.  
То здесь, то там по дороге кто-то узнавал его и выкрикивал приветствие, но принц Драконьего Камня не оборачивался на голос и не отвечал.  
К ночи сильно похолодало, несмотря на то, что все, казалось, уже свидетельствовало о приближении Лета.  
В глазах Рейегара стояло безумие, подобное безумию его родителя, но чернее и глубже: так разнится вода в стремнине, что с шумом, дробя лодки, низвергается через пороги, - и в бездонном омуте, давшем приют не одному утопленнику.  
Кое-где в окнах замка уже засветили огни. За несколько кварталов до него к равнодушному принцу издалека присоединилось полдюжины золотых плащей. Они следовали позади, полукругом, и облаченный в черное Таргариен был подобен зрачку золотистого драконьего ока.  
В головокружительно высокой арке Великих ворот его встречали сир Эртур Дейн, Меч Зари в своем белом плаще, Рикард Лонмаут, оруженосец принца, и спешно вызванный из своих покоев великий мейстер, но он проехал мимо, не останавливаясь и не увидев их.  
Лицо Меча Зари исказилось.  
Он поймал лошадь Рейегара за повод, и, продолжай тот грезить в своем оцепенении, не колеблясь вытряхнул бы его из седла, но принц очнулся. Провел ладонью по серебристым волосам, родовому признаку королей-драконов, вытряхивая нерастаявший снег, и принял руку сира Эртура.  
\- Я видел Дикую Охоту, - сказал он, и это были единственные слова, произнесенные в тот день Рейегаром Таргариеном.  
\- Это легенда, - с железной уверенностью сказал рыцарь Королевской гвардии.  
Принц слабо улыбнулся.  
Седобородый Пицель выпрямился, чрезмерно для своего почтенного возраста, выпятив тощую грудь под окладистой бородой, затем отступил, пока на лице его все явственнее отражался ужас.  
\- Но здесь слишком тепло для нее!  
Всякий бы понял, что мейстер и сам не слишком уверен в сказанном.  
\- Лето идет… - привел он жалкий последний довод.  
Принц, опираясь на руку сира Эртура, прошел мимо. Он сделал шагов двадцать или тридцать, прежде чем пошатнуться и повиснуть на плече Дейна.

 

В залу, кроме главного, вели еще три или четыре боковых входа – для слуг или для тех, кто, входя и выходя, не хотел привлекать лишнего внимания. Но Джейме лень было искать их. Кроме того, он предполагал, что их могли запереть, а главные двери, высокие и тяжелые, были приотворены, и в коридор пробивался трепещущий алый свет.  
Музыкант явно не дружил с головой. Хотя бы потому, что глубокой ночью осмеливался жечь свечи и переводить дрова, но это мелочи. Играл он, конечно, прекрасно, и спасибо, что не пел. Вот делать это далеко за полночь, когда замок отошел ко сну, было с его стороны весьма опрометчивым поступком. Удивительно, что никто еще не явился к вдохновенному гнездышку и не прервал сладостные звуки в неурочный час хорошей затрещиной.  
Наследник дома Ланнистеров уверенно потянул за кольцо на левой створке.  
\- Эй, ты, - начал он, еще не различив черт музыканта – и осекся.  
На лице арфиста не светилось вдохновенного выражения, какое обыкновенно овевает черты певцов. Лицо Рейегара оставалось сосредоточенно-сухим, точно он читал деловое письмо; руки, крепкие и длиннопалые, привычные к мечу и копью, касались струн мелкими выверенными движениями, подобными движениям вышивальщицы.  
Джейме, уставившись на принца, вдруг вспомнил, как Серсею однажды вздумали учить игре на музыкальных инструментах. Леди Рэнд, бедняжка, из сил выбилась, увещевая ее, что нужно всего лишь чуть-чуть потерпеть, поупражняться, и тогда на кончиках пальцев появятся мозоли, а от боли не останется даже воспоминания. Но Серсея подняла крик, напугав всех, кроме отца, который просто поморщился и велел убрать арфу долой с глаз. Потом сестра призналась Джейме: она просто разыграла истерику, чтобы никто больше не подступался к ней с этим гадким инструментом. Пусть на нем играют служанки и мужчины, она не хочет иметь на пальцах мозоли!  
Ошиваясь рядом, Джейме успел услыхать, что для сестры принесли арфу с мягкими жильными струнами. Голос у них был тихим и глуховатым, для «небольших комнат и изысканных леди», сказала Рэнд, томная старая дева, прибавив, что звонкими, серебряными струнами с непривычки можно разрезать палец до кости.  
\- Я, - согласился принц и взял один за другим три полнозвучных аккорда, завершив мелодию. Потом уложил арфу на колени плашмя, бережно, точно младенца, и поднял глаза, - чисто-лиловые и яркие, как будто позади каждого теплилась свеча. – Ужели я обрел собрата в своем полуночном бдении?  
«И не одного. Пересчитать бы всех, кому ты не даешь спать».  
\- Прошу извинить меня, - Джейме поклонился, тряхнув золотыми кудрями. – Я помешал вашим размышлениям, прервал игру… прошу извинить мою неучтивость, ваше высочество. Дозвольте удалиться.  
\- Э, нет, - сказал Рейегар так, что мгновенно стало ясно: он отнюдь не столь добродушен, как кажется. – Ты помешал мне развлекаться, юноша. Поэтому иди сюда и садись.  
Он не выказал удивления, когда неожиданный визитер преспокойно прошел через залу и сел напротив, но ждал явно не этого. Чего? Испуганного лепета? Попыток скрыться? Стоило предположить такое, и Джейме начало распирать от веселья. Он побеждал в турнирах!.. хорошо, в одном турнире, и в общей схватке, но пусть кто другой робеет перед родовым безумием Таргариенов.  
На безумца Рейегар не походил. Никоим образом, даже со своей полуночной музыкой. «Он ждал, когда кто-нибудь явится», - подумал Джейме. Молодой Ланнистер не собирался опускать взгляд, и, возможно, оттого казался излишне дерзким. Это ему нравилось.  
Принц разглядывает его? Кошкам, как известно, дозволено смотреть на короля. Отчего же льву не оценить меру лиловости драконьих глаз? «Ждал, чтобы поразвлечься. В засаде сидел».  
\- О! – нарушил молчание Рейегар, улыбаясь краем рта. – Столь же свиреп, как наш добрый милорд Тайвин.  
\- Вы знаете толк в свирепости, ваше высочество.  
Теперь улыбались уже оба края принцева рта, но меж бровей пролегла складка.  
\- Тебя зовут Джейме, так?  
\- Да, ваше высочество. Вас я знаю.  
\- Я польщен, юный Ланнистер.  
Рейегар по-прежнему смотрел на него в упор: точно копье вдавливалось в зерцало доспеха. Джейме успел решить для себя, что поразвлечется беседой ничуть не меньше принца, но сейчас потерялся, не в силах изобрести остроумный и достаточно учтивый ответ на откровенную насмешку. «Ждал в засаде, как птицелов, с манком», - думал он, но отчего-то не чувствовал досады.  
Неожиданно ему пришли на помощь.  
\- Тебя вызвал ко двору отец?  
\- Нет, - несколько смиренней ответил Джейме. - Меня никто не призывал. Я оруженосец у милорда Кракехолла, а он явился на зов Меча Зари.  
\- Да, - согласился принц, как будто что-то припоминая, - Эртур заваривает кашу - как же обойтись без… свинины? То бишь доблестного Вепря.  
\- В этой каше будет много разного мяса, - в тон ему продолжил Ланнистер. – Оленина, конина, черепашина и соловьиные языки, и не только. Простите мою забывчивость, ваше высочество, но у кого из лордов в гербе повешенный?  
Рейегар расхохотался. Огоньки в его глазах засветились чуть ярче; арфа под пальцами издала два тихих отрывистых звука.  
«Не птицелов. Сирена. Сирен… мужского пола».  
\- Лорд Самнер – достойнейший рыцарь… - отсмеявшись, внезапно мягко и задумчиво проговорил принц. Он утвердил арфу на коленях, ощупал один из колков, потом лиловые глаза обратились к Джейме. - Почему он позволяет тебе шляться где попало?  
\- Я не склонен посещать дурные места.  
И принц-дракон улыбнулся снова.  
\- Лихо, - признал он, кончиками пальцев поглаживая басовую струну. – К примеру, я о себе подобного сказать не могу.  
\- Присутствие особы королевской крови облагораживает всякое место, - не то чтобы Джейме являл придворную учтивость, он действительно в это верил.  
\- …особенно сортир… в борделе, - с усмешкой сказал Рейегар, и это настолько не вязалось с его обликом, что Джейме даже не засмеялся, изумленно уставившись на него. - А ты бывал в борделях, дитя?  
\- Я не дитя! – отрезал молодой Ланнистер прежде, чем внял вопросу.  
\- Конечно, ты уже одерживал победы на турнирах, я помню, - мгновенно, не дав ему собраться с мыслями, кивнул Рейегар. - А как насчет иного применения мужской доблести? Такой хорошенький юный рыцарь должен пользоваться бешеным успехом…  
\- Я не рыцарь, - выдохнул Джейме. - И я не посещаю подобных мест!  
\- Похвально, - отметил принц. - Наследник Кастерли Рок прекрасно воспитан, продажная плоть не для него. Служанки и дочери челядинцев куда свежее и чище. Нынешним вечером ты стоял под окнами башни Десницы, задрав голову. Ждал девицу?  
\- Да, - не задумываясь ответил Джейме и едва не запаниковал, спохватившись. – Т-то есть нет. Моя сестра… У нее был урок и септа не отпустила ее повидаться со мной.  
\- Серсея?  
\- Да.  
\- Лорд Тайвин представлял мне ее… вернее сказать, показывал. Вы близнецы, - утвердительно проговорил принц и беззвучно провел кончиками пальцев вдоль по струнам. – Она очень красива. Но холодна, как камень.  
\- Серсея?! – Джейме не смог скрыть изумления.  
Глаза принца блеснули.  
\- А тебе откуда знать? – он приподнял брови. – Ужель ты такой знаток женщин, что определяешь на глаз?  
\- Нет… конечно, нет, но… мы росли вместе, и она всегда была такой… веселой, резвой…  
\- А это совсем другое, - иронически-назидательно протянул Рейегар, откидываясь на спинку кресла.  
Джейме открыл рот, собираясь еще что-то возражать, но вдруг понял, что щеки у него горят, а дыхание частое, как после бега. Он не спорит, не ведет беседу, речь его – тот самый лепет, которого он столь гордо чурался.  
\- Хорошо, - сказал Таргариен.  
«Он смеется», - подумалось обиженно и восхищенно. Принц говорил, словно сражался, и заставил Джейме потерять самообладание так же, как мог бы выбить его из седла в схватке. Это умение было сродни владению мечом и копьем, но Джейме им не владел – и подозревал, что не овладеет никогда, потому что к нему требовалась врожденная склонность, да и начинать обучение следовало куда раньше.  
Еще подумалось, что отец, лорд Тайвин Ланнистер владеет этим искусством, но не так, как принц Рейегар. Отец мог доказать и приказать, явить или скрыть истину, но разбить чужую броню мог лишь угрозой – не игрой. Искусство кронпринца было тоньше и изощренней, и именно поэтому сходило ему для забав.  
\- Ты любишь свою сестру? – уже иначе, теплее и тише, спросил принц.  
\- Я?.. д-да, - проговорил Джейме, не вполне понимая, о чем он – в речи Таргариена мелькнуло странное выражение, и некстати вспомнилось об обычаях королей-драконов. – Да, я ее очень люблю…  
\- Это прекрасно, - проговорил Рейегар. - Будь у меня сестра, я бы тоже ее любил… и женился на ней, когда пришла пора. Ну, что ты вздрагиваешь?  
\- Я не вздрагиваю… ваше высочество. В древней Валирии…  
\- О да. – Едкая насмешливость растаяла, неожиданно быстро, и лицо Рейегара теперь снова было сосредоточенно-задумчивым, как в тот миг, когда Джейме увидел его. - Меня с детства приучали к этой мысли, и годам к восьми я влюбился в нее заранее. Как я был зол, когда вместо нее родился мой брат! – Принц тихо засмеялся. – У меня хватило глупости переспросить, точно ли родился мальчик и не спутал ли чего великий мейстер… Я ждал ее так, словно она должна была прийти на свидание в рощу, а не родиться на свет.  
Джейме думал о том, что снова напускать на себя независимый вид было бы в высшей степени неразумно. И о том, что он, право, не отказался бы именоваться Таргариеном. По многим причинам.  
\- Возможно, моя сестра еще появится на свет, но слишком поздно и не для меня… Ты хочешь спать?  
Джейме вздрогнул.  
\- Нет. Ваше высочество.  
С него уже давно слетел всякий сон.  
\- Я себя знаю, - мягко объяснил принц. – Я смогу заснуть только с рассветом. Не желаю неволить кого бы то ни было. Можешь идти.  
Джейме понял, что если он сейчас встанет, поклонится и уйдет, то все это выйдет очень любезно, останется потешным и неловким воспоминанием, и, конечно, не лишит его благорасположения, но зато навеки закажет путь к тому, чтобы стать другом наследнику Железного Трона.  
\- Я… охотно развлеку вас, ваше высочество.  
Во взгляде принца, по-прежнему чрезмерно пристальном, что-то переменилось. Джейме с неприятным чувством осознал, что его мысли о дипломатической выгоде видны, как на ладони.  
\- Хорошо, - повторил Рейегар и замолчал.  
Никто не осмелился бы попрекнуть принца тратой свеч. Кроме камина, залу освещало два семисвечника. Язычки пламени росли и умалялись, чуть клонясь набок. Камин пылал, отгоняя холод, наступавший от дверей залы.  
\- Беседа – вещь обоюдная, - наконец, проговорил Таргариен. - Твоя очередь спрашивать.  
Джейме точно язык проглотил. Он напрягся, выискивая подходящую реплику, достаточно любезную и занимательную, - и, торопясь, сморозил такое, от чего самому сделалось страшно.  
\- Ваше высочество, что такое Дикая Охота?  
Глаза Рейегара расширились и застыли.  
\- Зачем тебе это? – голос звучал почти драконьим шипением.  
\- Я слышал, вы повстречались с ней, - сказал Джейме, и почувствовал, что озяб.  
\- О да, - принц перевел дыхание и потер лоб. – Но это не лучший предмет для беседы поздней ночью. Спросишь утром у мейстера, Джейме. А сейчас оставь меня.  
Речь его вновь лилась мягко, но глаза оставались темны.  
\- Можешь идти.  
\- Простите, ваше выс…  
\- Ты ни в чем не виноват. Доброй ночи.  
«Я все испортил, - раздраженно подумал Джейме, поднимаясь. - Я все испортил. Я бы мог…» - мысли об упущенных возможностях преследовали его до тех пор, пока он не вспомнил, что в конце концов принц назвал его по имени.

 

Крысолыс так продрог, пока бегал по холоду, что тетушка Эдру позволила ему забраться в угол рядом с пышущей жаром печью и там подремать немного. Туда складывали сушиться тряпки, которыми по утрам протирали кухонные столы и пол. Тряпки быстро сохли, и гнездышко получалось чудесное. Тетушка Эдру всегда хмурилась и ругалась шепотом, когда по кухням шлялся какой-нибудь молодой мейстер или септа, выглядывая, не развели ли где грязь и вонь. Грозились плетьми и увольнением с почетной сытной работы. «Далась им чистота эта», - шипели кухарки. Рику доводилось залезать с тряпкой в самые укромные углы, куда и свет не заглядывал.  
Раньше его звали просто Лысиком. Это потом, когда он вытащил из каких-то закоулков пред очи тетушки Эдру четырех живых крысят, смешливые девчонки придумали ему новую кличку.  
\- Эй! – крикнула Роса, - держи! – и метко бросила в него горячим пирожком.  
Рик поймал на лету, обжегся, выронил, и поймал другой рукой, пока пирожок еще не успел долететь до пола.  
\- Экий шустрый парень, - заметила кухарка постарше, Селья.  
\- Роса, ты чего? – спросил Рик.  
\- Да кривой пирожок получился, - ласково объяснила пригожая Роса. – Некрасивый. Нельзя такой наверх, а он вкусный, с черникой. Ты ешь давай, а то вон какой тощий.  
Сама Роса была в теле, даже чересчур.  
Рик вгрызся в пирожок и с набитым ртом пробурчал «спсиб».  
«Наверх» - это значит поставить поднос с блюдом в особую нишу и позвонить в колокольчик. Тогда огромный немой слуга начнет крутить ворот, цепи натянутся, и блюдо подымется наверх. Там его возьмут и понесут на стол другие люди, нарядно одетые и красивые. Еще красивее толстой Росы.  
Давно, еще до серой хвори, мама говорила Рику, что он вырастет красивым мальчиком. И тогда его возьмут служить наверх, оденут в золото и серебро и научат вежеству. И Рик будет служить кронпринцу. Или даже королю.  
На последнем слове мать всегда запиналась.  
Но теперь его никуда уже не возьмут. Нет у него ни льняных кудрей, ни собольих бровок, ни свежего румянца, и весь он на вид противный.  
От этой мысли даже пирожок в риковых зубах утратил половину сладости. А ведь, кажется, пора уже и привыкнуть…  
Крысолыс вздохнул.

 

Рейегар сыграл ритурнель и остановился.  
\- Этот - к другой песне, - сказал он. – Сюда я не подобрал ритурнелей. Вернее сказать, их здесь и не должно быть.  
Струны арфы дважды вздохнули. Последняя, самая высокая нота, истаяла свободно, не пригашенная касанием. 

С ночи король на охоту умчал.  
К вечеру Смерть он в лесу повстречал.

«Здравствуй, моя белоликая Смерть!  
Рано тебе довелось подоспеть.

Будь милосердною, выдели срок,  
Чтобы с родными проститься я смог».

«Дам еще вздох. Семерым помолись –  
Ныне твоя завершается жизнь».

«Прежде чем кануть навеки во тьму,  
Дай мне увидеть детей и жену!»

«Зря вспоминаешь о верной жене.  
Кривда твоя отвратительна мне».

«Каюсь во лжи, умоляю, прости,  
К деве любимой меня отпусти.

Нашего сына под сердцем храня,  
Плачет она, ожидая меня».

«Знай же, что дева тоски не снесет,  
Вслед за тобою в могилу уйдет,

Лишь на заре ей шепнут тополя:  
«Нет на земле твоего короля».

Принц сыграл куплет еще раз, молча, и отложил арфу.  
\- Ты меня пугаешь, - сказал Дейн. – Раз от раза они все мрачнее.  
\- Это я и сам знаю, друг мой. Лучше скажи, дали бы мне в харчевне тарелку супа за такую балладу? – Улыбка Рейегара была как тонкий лед над омутом: только шевельнись, и мигом уйдешь под черную воду.  
\- Будь я трактирщиком, дал бы кабанью ногу и пригоршню меди, - усмехнулся Меч Зари. - Но лучше б здесь были ритурнели.  
\- С ними выйдет смешно. Сам представь - человек ведет беседу со смертью, и между куплетами певец голосит: «Э-лорри-лорри-э!»  
\- Певец поет о том, как кто-то когда-то повстречался со смертью. А ты точно говоришь с ней сам. Сейчас.  
\- Она за плечом у каждого. И сейчас тоже.  
\- Не нравятся мне твои речи.  
\- Таков уж я есть – изволь мириться, - Рейегар развел руками.  
\- Мирюсь, как видишь. Молчал бы вовсе, не будь твоим другом.  
Принц закрыл глаза и вновь открыл, рассеянно улыбаясь.  
\- Друг говорит правду в лицо, - проговорил он. – Во всяком случае, то, что друг считает правдой…  
\- Воля твоя. Мне странно и дико видеть, как ты умудряешься пировать, охотиться и смеяться, нося в груди камень.  
\- Не камень. Костер. Он сожжет меня и погаснет вместе со мной.  
\- Когда ты шутишь, в глазах у тебя смерть. Стоит тебе заговорить о смерти, и тебе становится весело. Вот чего я не могу понять.  
Принц воздел перст и глубокомысленно продолжил:  
\- Камень в груди носят люди, которых в конце концов под ним похоронят. А у нас в роду принято возлагать на костер.  
\- Я же говорил, - безнадежно усмехнулся Эртур. – Он веселится. Рейегар, я-то тебя знаю, но услышь нас кто другой…  
\- …и все Семь Королевств начнут сокрушаться о моем безумии. Поэтому слышишь меня только ты.  
Белый рыцарь вздохнул и потянулся к кувшину.  
\- Пора промочить глотку. Будешь?  
\- Да… Эртур, что за клич ты разослал лордам?  
\- Поход. Ты ухитрился забыть, пока прогуливался до Летнего замка? Мы же вместе задумывали его.  
\- Задумывали? Этим занимался ты. Но, должен признать, о чем-то таком мне между делом упоминал.  
Дейн помолчал, глядя в чашу.  
\- Большой поход против Братства Королевского леса. Наступит лето, оживет Тракт, потянутся караваны, следует обезопасить торговлю. Нет лорда, который не откликнулся бы не зов… Многие уже явились, к примеру, Тиррелы, Ланнистеры со знаменосцами…  
Рейегар слушал, как он перечисляет гербы, и лицо его становилось все темней и темнее.  
\- Да это же полный совет… - едва слышно проговорил принц, едва Дейн закончил.  
\- Да, - рыцарь посмотрел ему в глаза прямо и жестко.  
Ответный взор был ему знаком; это копье могло даже Тайвина Ланнистера заставить пойти на попятный.  
\- Нет, - сказал Рейегар. – Нет, Эртур. Ты привел меня к воде, благодарю, но пить ты меня не заставишь.  
\- Не ради тебя, - сухо сказал Дейн. – Ради реки, в водах которой слишком уж много крови. Я не хочу порочить короля, которого клялся защищать, но Рейегар!..  
Принц вскинул ладонь.  
\- Эртур, я лучше тебя знаю, что такое мой отец.  
Меч Зари поднялся, шагнул к нему и взял его руку в свои.  
\- Ты мой король. Король-дракон. Истинный.  
\- Эртур, даже обладай я всеми достоинствами, какие твоя благородная душа видит во мне, что с того? Я видел Дикую Охоту.  
\- Видел? Ужели ты, точно женщина, веришь в видения? Приметы? Вещие сны? – и Эртур продолжал все яростней и страстней, опустившись на одно колено подле принцева кресла, сжимая его руку, - так окружи себя кудесниками, ворожеями и предсказателями! Я сам приведу тебе гадалку, клянусь, разыщу самую страшную каргу Блошиного Конца, и я дам ей золотой, чтобы она напророчила тебе смерть в окружении правнуков! Тогда твоя душа будет спокойна?  
Принц улыбался. Но не смеялся, чего ожидал Эртур.  
\- Друг мой, я согласен, что это бывает забавно. Но не тогда, когда сидит у тебя под ребрами и гложет сердце. Я рад бы не поверить и позабыть, но это словно забыть о том, что у тебя есть глаза.  
«Его не уговорить, - понял Эртур, - во всяком случае, не сейчас». Надежды он не терял: в потемневших глазах Таргариена снова зажглись теплые огоньки. Ему не свойственно впадать в гнев, но глухой стены из черного льда Меч Зари перед собой по-прежнему не видел. Можно пробовать еще и еще… но что еще должен содеять король, чтобы принц поддался убеждениям? Внял голосу рассудка?  
\- Что ты видишь? – обреченно спросил рыцарь. – Что это – Дикая Охота?  
\- Отпусти мою руку, я не убегу.  
\- Я думал поспешествовать вам превозмочь страх, ваше высочество, - съехидничал Дейн, поднимаясь.  
\- Благодарю, сир, вы весьма любезны. А так же весьма могучи, - Рейегар напоказ потряс кистью, ухмыляясь.  
\- Я был нежен! – запротестовал Эртур, собираясь расхохотаться, когда понял, что принц в свойственной ему манере уводит беседу в другую сторону.  
\- Да, как всегда, - заметил Таргариен, - после встреч с тобой я похож на зимнюю розу. Весь синий.  
\- Зато потом ты крепко спишь и не видишь вещих снов. Ты скажешь мне, что значит твоя Дикая Охота?  
Рейегар опустил голову и потер лоб двумя пальцами. Потянулся к арфе, та немелодично всхлипнула и перекочевала к нему на колени, точно принц намеревался отгородиться ею от Эртура.  
\- Она значит, что в этот год не соберется полного совета Семи Королевств, и король Эйерис, второй этого имени, не отречется от престола в пользу наследного принца Рейегара, - очень ровно и тихо прозвучало в покоях.  
Меч Зари смотрел на него, не удовлетворившись ответом, - и Рейегар кожей ощущал тепло. Дейн был средоточием и источником силы, от него веяло ею, точно от горного хребта или океана, или, вернее, от солнца, прогоняющего зиму на север. Принц подумал, что от молодого Клигана, недавно посвященного им в рыцари, тоже во все стороны несло мощью, но подобного благого начала в ней не чувствовалось…  
\- Мой отец переживет меня, это я знаю точно, - уступил принц настойчивому ожиданию. - Не знаю, насколько, и потому надеюсь, что до того часа Визерис успеет возмужать, чтобы наследовать ему. Если короля сместят сейчас, а через год я буду лежать на костре, что станется со страной?  
\- Мы не допустим смуты.  
\- Попытаетесь не допустить, верю. Но брат мой мал, а матери не удержать трона…  
\- Железный трон и сейчас держит лорд Тайвин, почему ты думаешь, что он не удержит его после… потом?  
\- Потому что он очень крепко его держит, друг мой, чересчур крепко, - со странной ласковостью проговорил Рейегар, глядя в сторону. – И многие этим довольны. Боюсь, что те же многие желают видеть на троне льва, а не дракона… тем более, что драконов в Вестеросе более нет. Когда отец приказал вырвать Пейну язык, он поступил как зверь – но зверь поступает так, как ему велит чутье.  
\- Что за мрачные слова.  
\- Не более мрачны, чем обстоятельства. Впрочем, у милорда Тайвина есть и положительные качества. К примеру, он породил себе великолепного наследника, - принц снова засмеялся, на свой манер, пока глаза его затягивал тонкий ледок.  
\- Близнеца той девицы, что вечно суется тебе на глаза? Он так же глуп?  
\- Глуп, златокудр и нахален, точь-в-точь. Вчера решил дать по шее певцу, который вздумал заполночь играть на арфе в Зеленой зале…  
Эртур расхохотался.  
\- Опять искушаешь юных и невинных, негодник?  
\- О сир! – с усмешкой взмолился Таргариен, - в наше время юные не невинны, а невинные бывают далеко не юны… И одни заодно с другими идут на приступ. А я всего лишь скромный книжник… сир, молю о защите!  
\- А в покоях Элии Мартелл ты не найдешь ее?  
Принц поскучнел.  
\- Я уже сознавался, Эртур. Я полюблю женщину, которая будет похожа на мою сестру. Элия милая, тихая, верная жена, но на мою сестру она похожа не больше, чем девица Ланнистер.  
\- И все же, почему братец, а не сестрица?  
\- Потому что я еще жив.  
\- Отрадно слышать. Хотя за твоей мыслью я никогда не мог уследить.  
\- Лорд Тайвин любит Железный Трон. Чувство его имеет своеобразную природу, о которой я предпочту не распространяться. Любовь же и преданность его роду Таргариенов более чем сомнительна. Я надеюсь, что мальчик будет искренней.  
\- Своеобразные у тебя способы добиваться искренности.  
\- Не искренности, - Рейегар встал, отвернулся, и стал убирать арфу в чехол. - Любви.

 

Джейме стоял посреди комнаты, на ковре, слишком тонком для зимнего времени, и переминался с ноги на ногу, пытаясь отделаться от мысли, что его любящий отец не замерз бы ни в какой буран. Наоборот, это бурану пришлось бы спасаться от стужи, которой веяло от черт лорда Тайвина.  
«Дикая Охота», - подумал Джейме и внутренне усмехнулся. Отец мог смотреть как угодно и говорить что угодно, его наследник давно понял, что бояться здесь нечего. Во всяком случае, ему.  
Тайвин смотрел так, будто знал об отпрыске все самое дурное; но Джейме подозревал, что сложись обстоятельства и впрямь настолько неприятно для него, отец смотрел бы иначе.  
Или и вовсе бы не смотрел.  
\- Я слышал, что ты попался на глаза кронпринцу Рейегару? – наконец, сказал Тайвин: словно уронил глыбу льда.  
«Переигрываешь, дорогой папа. Право, смешно».  
\- Это так.  
\- Ты поступил неосмотрительно. Ты сознавал, насколько рискуешь?  
\- Но это же был принц, а не король.  
\- Молчи, - Тайвин едва не ударил кулаком по подлокотнику кресла. Он не повысил голос, но по кабинету эхом прокатился рык.  
\- Вы задали мне вопрос, отец.  
\- Думай, прежде чем отвечать.  
\- Да, отец.  
\- Что произошло? Отвечай честно.  
\- Принц пожелал, чтобы я развлек его беседой.  
\- О чем он с тобой говорил?  
«Занятно. Неужто папа и впрямь думает, что я ему выложу все как есть?»  
\- О… - Джейме почувствовал вдохновение, - Серсее.  
В глазах отца промелькнуло вначале одобрение, затем недоверие. «Не прошло», - понял Джейме. Иного он и не ожидал.  
\- С чего вам было говорить о молодой девушке?  
\- Ничего особенного. Просто… началось с того, что принц нашел нас похожими.  
Тайвин кивнул.  
\- Что он сказал?  
\- Она красива.  
\- Хорошо… - сказал десница и умолк.  
«Как будто я не знаю, папа, на что ты надеешься».  
\- Как бы то ни было, - сухо продолжил Тайвин, - ты весьма искусно развлек его высочество. Ума не приложу, как тебе это удалось. Обыкновенно ты куда удачнее размахиваешь мечом, чем говоришь.  
\- Благодарю, отец.  
\- Не смей язвить передо мной. Не знаю, на какой резон ты сдался принцу, но – я слышал, что завтра ты едешь сопровождать его на прогулке?  
В слово «сопровождать» было влито особенно много яда. «Ну и что?» - мрачно подумал Джейме.  
\- Я надеюсь, ты хорошо понимаешь, что это значит.  
\- Достаточно хорошо, отец, - в тон ему проговорил Джейме и не удержался, - хотя и не до конца.  
Тайвин позволил себе вздох.  
\- Я надеюсь, - повторил он, - что ты будешь думать и поступать как подобает моему сыну.  
\- Я не посрамлю своего рода, отец, - почти с усмешкой ответил сын. - Но что такого в обычной прогулке?  
\- Если ты сам не понимаешь этого, объяснять бесполезно, - отрезал старший Ланнистер, но Джейме заподозрил здесь нечто более сложное и щекотливое.

 

«О чем это было? - думал он, покачиваясь в седле. – О Серсее, снова?»  
Отец обмолвился как-то, что принцесса Элия очень болезненна и может не вынести родов. Одни роды принцесса перенесла неплохо, но несмотря на это Тайвин продолжал надеяться - и держать Серсею в башне десницы. Он даже предпочел поверить удачно солгавшему Джейме, так захватила его мысль породниться с Таргариенами.  
Если не Рейегар, так карапуз Визерис, на десять лет младше сестры. Но лучше, конечно, Рейегар. «И папа хочет, чтобы я говорил с ним о сестре? Ее… Я даже ему ее не отдам!»  
От этого «даже», прозвучавшего только в мыслях, мурашки побежали по спине. Но немедля Джейме представил себе разговор и чуть не прыснул в кулак. «Ваше высочество, моя сестра очень хороша в постели, я проверял».  
Рейегар молчал. Вокруг сосны тянулись к небу, стройные, но не слишком высокие: корабельный лес вблизи Черноводной был в цене, деревья срубали, едва дав им достигнуть нужных размеров.  
Принц почти ничего не говорил с тех пор, как окраины города остались позади, и юный Ланнистер недоумевал, на какой резон и впрямь ему сдался. Заговаривать первым он не хотел, опасаясь вновь ввязаться в словесную битву и потерпеть поражение.  
Джейме повернул голову, выдохнул в меховой воротник плаща и зарылся носом в мех, пока тепло не успело улетучиться.  
\- Ты спросил у мейстера о Дикой Охоте, как я велел, Джейме? – неожиданно спросил Рейегар.  
Тот заморгал.  
\- Нет…  
«Опять», - фаталистически подумал он.  
\- Правильное решение, - сказал Рейегар. – Я всегда любил страшные сказки. Но о некоторых существующих вещах лучше не знать.  
\- Бояться страха? – вырвалось у Джейме, и он торопливо прибавил, - так получается…  
\- Это не страх. Ну-ка, прибавим ходу. Если тебе интересно, я еду на то взгорье. Можешь последовать за мной.  
Здесь было холодней, чем окрест, лошадиные морды быстро заиндевели, от дыхания подымался пар.  
\- Мертвый лес, - проговорил Рейегар, пуская коня вперед. – На этих вязах листвы не было много сотен лет. Но деревья не гниют и не падают. Теплой порой, когда за холмами все зелено, здесь только лишайники, синие и желтые, на черных стволах.  
\- Отчего так? – Чтобы поспеть за быстрым шагом таргариенского жеребца, пришлось послать Стрижа рысью.  
\- Есть сказка. О духах и чернокнижниках, длинная и страшная, как раз для того, чтобы читать зимой по ночам. Заканчивается она тем, что великий дракон Балерион в страшном гневе выдохнул пламя, намереваясь сжечь колдуна, но тот прочел заклятие, которое уберегло его от огня. Его – и весь лес вокруг. Только листва опала, и с тех пор не вырастала больше… но я всегда полагал, что виной тому какая-то болезнь деревьев. Из-за нее они и стоят до сих пор нетленными. И все же именно здесь я видел ее.  
«Так близко к Гавани?» - подумал Джейме, но промолчал. Он не испытывал боязни, были только пустота и тишина.  
\- Одно я могу сказать с уверенностью, Джейме, - сказал принц, - это не забавно.  
\- У меня и в мыслях не было… - почти возмущенно начал тот.  
\- Но ты любопытствовал, - Рейегар обернулся, и юноша увидел, что он улыбается. – Так?  
\- Я способен обуздать свое любопытство.  
\- Ты будешь славным рыцарем… владеть собой не менее важно, чем быть отважным и держать обещания… - Рейегар думал вслух, и слова, обращенные к Джейме, вновь заставили того вздрогнуть. – Лета не будет.  
\- Что?!  
\- Лета не будет, - повторил принц. – Для Дикой Охоты эти места даже в лютый мороз слишком теплы, но в преддверии лета она немыслима. Значит, лета не будет.  
Джейме перевел дыхание, не зная, что говорить.  
\- Но все говорит о том, что оно близко. Вот-вот мейстеры объявят во всеуслышание, и пару дней назад в септе уже отслужили благодарение за пережитую зиму…  
\- Лета не будет, - в третий раз повторил Рейегар.  
\- Совсем?  
\- Не знаю. Возможно, все куда проще.  
\- Проще?  
\- Лето настанет, но я его не увижу, - совершенно спокойно предположил принц.  
Стриж споткнулся, и Джейме качнуло в седле. Начавшая складываться мысль ускользнула. Какое-то время он ехал молча, а потом негромко сказал:  
\- Тогда пусть эта зима будет самой долгой из зим.  
Частью своего разума он почитал сказанное за удачную лесть, во всяком случае, за уместное изъявление преданности. Но та его часть, что сказала это, была искренна.  
\- Всему свой срок, - проговорил Рейегар и взглянул на спутника через плечо. – Ты действительно думаешь так?  
\- Да, - произнести ответ было несложно.  
\- В прошлый буран в Гавани погибла тысяча человек. От холода.  
\- Те, кто зимой не запасает дров, гибнут. Если они забыли об этом, то виноваты сами.  
\- А леди Ивер?  
\- Ей следовало поторопиться.  
\- Да у тебя государственное мышление, - хмыкнул принц.  
\- Благодарю…  
\- Не сочти за похвалу. Оно может сожрать человека, как серая хворь.  
\- Я запомню это, ваше высочество.  
Слушать принца было куда приятнее, чем отцовские наставления. Рейегар словно насмехался над каждым сказанным им словом. Отец изрекал законы, тяжкие, как могильные плиты.  
\- Ты не хочешь узнать, зачем мы здесь? – спросил Таргариен.  
\- Так пожелали вы.  
\- А другой причины тебе не нужно? – усмехнулся принц.  
\- Этой достаточно, - неожиданно Джейме смутила собственная дерзость, и он договорил, удивляясь себе, - я подумал, если ваше высочество находит это важным, то вы сами скажете все, что считаете нужным…  
Принц усмехнулся. На его серебристые волосы падал того же оттенка снег. Глаза, которые должны были бы светиться сиренью, казались черными, как кора мертвых стволов.  
\- Я хотел побывать здесь еще раз. Не один.  
\- Но…  
\- Хочешь знать, почему я взял тебя, а не кого угодно еще? Потому что ты за меня не боишься, тебе все равно, здоров я или безумен. Потому что ты меня не любишь.  
Джейме почувствовал себя так, словно ему дали под дых.  
В голове не укладывалось, что эти слова можно произнести с таким удовлетворенным видом.  
\- И несмотря на это мне приятно тебя видеть, - докончил Рейегар и покинул седло. – Холодно, как в аду. Здешнее дерево не горит, и хвороста здесь маловато, но вот из той ивы выйдет неплохой костер. Она живая, но молния уже погрызла ее, так что, думаю, она на нас не обидится…  
Джейме спрыгнул наземь и накинул повод Стрижа на обломанный сук.  
\- Ваше высочество, - тихо сказал он, сжав в пальцах конец ремня. Стриж фыркнул и ткнулся мордой ему в плечо. Хозяин раздосадованно оттолкнул его.  
\- Что? – деловито отозвался принц.  
\- Я… не хотел бы… то есть…  
Рейегар сочувственно смотрел на него, ожидая, когда Джейме решит, что он, собственно, хочет сказать. Похоже, он готов был ждать сколь угодно долго, но понимать с полумысли не собирался.  
\- Мне жаль, что вы позвали меня сюда по этой причине, - выговорилось, наконец. – И боюсь, вы ошиблись.  
\- Я редко ошибаюсь, - сказал Рейегар. – Ты уверен?  
\- Да, - быстро сказал юноша.  
Принц подошел к нему вплотную, пытливо заглядывая в глаза. Взял за подбородок. Джейме с детских лет терпеть не мог этого жеста, но сейчас он показался лаской – или и был ею. Джейме подался вперед вслед за рукой, и тогда Рейегар обнял его и поцеловал его в обе щеки, вначале левую, затем правую, мягко и медленно, лаская кожу дыханием, словно искал удовольствия, а не закреплял договор дружбы… потом он поцеловал его губы, вначале верхнюю, затем нижнюю.  
Джейме попытался отодвинуться и закончить на этом, но ему не позволили.  
Припозднившаяся догадка наполнила его весельем. «Бедный папа, - промелькнуло в голове у молодого Ланнистера, - кажется, я собираюсь его огорчить… Или нет? Он не смог мне сказать. Бедный папа».  
Снег падал. Ветви качались и звенели.  
«Мы целуемся. Он меня целует. Я ему нравлюсь. Он… любит мужчин. Иногда». Джейме прежде слыхивал подобное о двух или трех лордах, но никто не мог сказать, что на коне и с копьем они показывали себя хуже тех, кто заваливает исключительно девиц. Порой даже наоборот. Как брат принцессы Элии, к примеру. Это было важнее. Джейме никогда не задумывался, нравится ли ему свой пол. Его и из женщин влекла лишь одна, - что ужаснуло бы любого поборника верности и единобрачия, потому что эта женщина приходилась Джейме сестрой.  
Молодой Ланнистер искренне не понимал, почему ему нельзя делать то, что запретно для всех остальных. Есть вещи опасные и есть вещи, наносящие урон чести. Последнее относится к сражениям и клятвам, но не к постели. Принц Рейегар умел расположить к себе. В чувствах Джейме, какими бы они ни были, не нашлось бы и тени отвращения.  
«Что я делаю?!» - внезапно ужаснулся Джейме.  
\- Ты думаешь, - сообщил принц, - а следует делать что-то одно. Либо думать, либо целоваться.  
Подбитые мехом плащи мешали объятиям. Джейме закрыл глаза и положил руки принцу на плечи – так, как делала Серсея, целуя его самого.  
«Я не изменяю ей. Я не изменяю Серсее. Меня не влечет другая женщина. Это все иное. Это… мой… дракон».  
Не каждый день ощутишь себя геральдическим зверем, подумалось ему. Как там вещал мейстер Редон? «Льву, венчанному гривой, принадлежит королевский престол в царстве тех, кто бегает на четырех лапах. Полосатые тигры, волки и огромные лютоволки, благородные олени и вепри, зубры и росомахи, - все это его лорды. Помни об этом, юный Ланнистер», - мейстер оглаживал длинные усы и заново разделял бороду надвое, прежде чем продолжить: «Но если лев – король, то дракон – животное божественной природы. Ему нет нужды доказывать свое превосходство, достаточно даже не вида его, одного слуха о драконе, чтобы покорять царства и племена».

 

Ему снился сон. Он шел по Мертвому лесу, сожженному драконьим дыханием, но опавшие со стволов ветви еще кое-где потрескивали в огне, а земля под ногами была настолько горячей, что жар пробивал даже подошвы сапог. Дым реял в воздухе и ел глаза, но куда хуже этого было пришедшее невесть откуда понимание: внизу, под слоями опавшей листвы, слишком влажной, чтобы заняться сразу, точно кровь под кожей, бродит живой огонь. Стоит споткнуться или остановиться, и он вырвется наружу и пожрет путника, осмелившегося вторгнуться в его вотчину. Нужно идти вперед, только вперед, и очень быстро. Там ждут.  
Твердая чешуя переливалась холодом серебра под белым рассеянным светом, лившимся с затянутого облаками неба. По гребню, хребту, костям крыльев, четко выступавшим под шкурой, стекала чернь, точно выжженная руками искусного ювелира. Дракон был велик и прекрасен, хотя и не так велик, как легендарный Балерион или даже его меньшие собратья Мираксес и Вхагар, но прекраснее всех драконов, которых видело небо.  
Джейме подумал, что лошадь или корову целиком он бы не проглотил. Но большую собаку – запросто. Или человека.  
Дракон сидел в лощине, сложив крылья. Вокруг него курился пар: снежинки падали на горячую чешую и немедленно испарялись. Темно-лиловые глаза смотрели внимательно и отстраненно. Когда ящер шевельнулся, приподнимаясь, Джейме застыл на месте, шагах в десяти от него.  
И дракон выдохнул пламя. Яркое, золотисто-алое, оно окатило юношу с головы до ног, одежда мгновенно сгорела, но на коже огонь был прохладно-искрящимся и щекотным; страх отступил и исчез, оставив лишь угольки. Джейме рассмеялся и шагнул вперед сквозь огонь, чувствуя, как босые ноги окутывает ласковое тепло. Он протянул руку, щурясь – искры летели в глаза, точно водяные брызги, - думая дотронуться до драконьей морды, но наткнулся на чужую голую грудь. Поток пламени иссяк. Расцепив ресницы, Джейме увидел дракона.  
\- Лихо, - сказал принц.  
Земля и небо сделали полный оборот и поменялись местами.  
Потом наступила тьма, и потребовалась добрая минута, что понять: он лежит в собственной постели, вытаращив глаза и задыхаясь. В последний миг перед пробуждением мелькнуло: высоко-высоко, в бесконечной дали, светит земная твердь, убеленная снегом, а они падают вниз, ошарашенный львенок и бесстрастно улыбающийся дракон, – и он вцепился в Рейегара руками и ногами, панически боясь удара о облака.  
Джейме перевел дух и перебрался на вторую половину постели, - простыни намокли от пота. Облизнул губы.  
Когда в королевской семье не находилось невесты, Таргариены женились на дочерях других родов. Валирийская кровь изрядно разбавлена. Но Рейегар словно пришел из иной эпохи. Говорят, что оттого-то Эйерис, Безумный король, так любит старшего сына, верит ему и уступает его просьбам, как бы худо ни было состояние монаршего ума… Король одержим чудесным величием своего рода, а кронпринц являет его очам воплощение этого величия.  
Жаль, что драконы перевелись. Никто не мог бы сравниться с ним в великолепии, воссядь он на крылатого ящера. У него горячая кожа, такая горячая, словно в его жилах струится пламя…  
Рука сама собой нырнула под одеяло.  
«У меня есть заклятие. У меня есть заклятие, которое сбережет меня от огня».

 

Они вернулись в город к предобеденному времени, но направились не в замок, а в незнакомые Джейме кварталы, удивительно тихие, чистые, как белошвейка, в гостиницу, где принцу только кивнули. Хозяин, высокий, черноволосый и черноглазый мужчина, больше похожий на наемника, чем на мирного владельца гостиницы, даже не глянул вслед гостям, поднимавшимся по новенькой бесшумной лестнице.  
\- Проклятый юнкаец, - с улыбкой сообщил Рейегар, - что ему стоило родиться по другую сторону моря? Я бы назначил его главой своей тайной стражи.  
\- А у вас есть тайная стража?!  
\- Нет, - фыркнул Рейегар. - Но для такого человека бы учредил… Не говори мне «вы», Джейме.  
\- Но…  
\- В этом месте, понял? – принц обернулся и приложил палец к его губам. Синие чарьи огни мерцали во взгляде.  
Джейме сглотнул.  
Горячая кожа, такая горячая, словно в его жилах струится пламя, его слюну, наверно, можно поджечь, словно каменное масло, а вместо семени он извергает расплавленное золото…  
«У меня есть заклятие, которое сбережет меня от огня».  
Явился слуга, странного вида, и принц велел ему принести вина.  
\- Тоже юнкаец, - объяснил Рейегар, прежде чем Джейме понял, что именно в облике слуги показалось ему странным. – Обученный раб для наслаждений.  
«Его высочество здесь бывает», - подумал Джейме, но даже мысленно усмехнуться не удалось. Он пил принесенное вино, темное и пряное, сидя у Рейегара на коленях; тот целовал его шею и губы, окрашенные напитком, руки забрались под одежду Джейме: нежной кожей груди и живота он ощутил мозоли на кончиках пальцев Рейегара, мозоли от серебряных струн... Потолок медленно начинал закручиваться по оси.  
\- Ты боишься? – спросил принц, укладывая его на спину, на неразобранную кровать, пышную и свежую, сделавшую бы честь покоям лорда.  
\- Я? – удивился Джейме, глядя в беленый потолок.  
\- Тогда обними меня.  
Джейме повиновался, медленно вплетя пальцы в серебристые волосы. Тяжесть чужого тела обжигала. Он прерывисто вдохнул.  
\- Ну, что с тобой?  
\- Просто, - Джейме чувствовал себя пьяным, хотя выпил всего несколько глотков, – странно. Вы… слишком похожи на дракона.  
\- Не говори мне «вы», когда я снимаю с тебя штаны. Меня это смешит.  
И он облизал его, словно леденец, и высосал, точно сахарную косточку, заставив жмуриться и скулить по-волчьи. «Твоя очередь, - слова еле пробились сквозь шум в ушах. – Ну же…» Джейме замер, ощутив во рту чужую плоть, живую и напряженную. Ладони Рейегара охватили его голову, не давая отстраниться. Мигом затомило под ложечкой, нахлынуло мерзкое чувство беспомощности, но хватка тут же распалась, руки воителя превратились в руки арфиста, и касания их были нежны. Рейегар закрыл глаза и вздохнул, как бы совершенно отдаваясь языку и губам своего юного любовника.  
На полу, возле ножки стола, поблескивала бронзой «юнкайская лампа», чаша со свечой. Вместо одной ножки у чаши было четыре по краям, и внизу оставалось место. Было что-то почти непристойное в том, как язычок пламени облизывает гладкую выпуклость донышка. «В нее наливают не вино, а мази, - говорил принц шепотом, щекоча дыханием шею Джейме. – Есть мази для мужчин и для женщин». Жаркая рука ласкала мужественность юноши, естество Рейегара упиралось сзади ему в бедро. «Всякие мази, - для зачатия и для того, чтобы не зачать, для холодных женщин и немощных мужчин, и для случаев вроде этого…»

 

Рик бежал по длинному переходу, вытянув руку и цепляя по пути пальцами за бревна-опоры. Каменная кладка доходила ему до плеч, а дальше был воздух, до самой крыши. В холода между бревнами закрепляли деревянные щиты, и во всем замке вряд ли бы нашлось место неуютней. Сейчас солнышко пригревало, но ветер дул холодный и резкий. Рик думал, сколько продлится весна, может, долго, лет десять. И лето с осенью тоже могут выпасть долгие. И тогда может получится, что вся его жизнь придется на тепло. Никогда больше не придется дрожать от холода.  
О следующей зиме Рик не думал, – она была чем-то настолько далеким и небывалым, что вроде и не существовала. Леди Лето шествовала в венце из алых роз, красивая и полная тепла ко всем, даже к тем, кого кличут Крысолысом и у кого на голове кожа чешуится от серой хвори.  
Когда навстречу Рику выбежала высокая дама в одеждах цвета вишни, тому на мгновение показалось, что Лето откликнулось на его мечты и решило показаться въяве, чтобы Рик уже совсем не сомневался в его приходе.  
Но в расширенных глазах дамы стоял ужас, которого Лето испытывать не могло. Человеческий ужас.  
Она быстро развернулась к Рику спиной, и тому пришлось остановиться, потому что ее пышное платье загородило проход, а сдвигать в сторону юбки роскошно одетых леди – это не то, что может позволить себе кухонный мальчишка. Даже если главной кухарке очень срочно нужно десять футов белого полотна.  
\- Погоди-ка, - сказала она очень ласково, словно ребенку, хотя даже со спины было видно, насколько она перепугана. – Ну послушай меня… куда ты? Пойдем, пойдем, я отведу тебя…  
Рик невольно отступил. Ужас незнакомой леди передавался ему. Что-то очень страшное творилось, и ему захотелось убежать. Но тетушка Эдру наказала строго-настрого… Рик сел на корточки, прижался к стене и оцепенел. От ледяных камней по спине пошел холод, и скоро все его тощее тельце под холщовой рубашкой трясло. От страха даже больше, чем от стыни.  
Шаги гремели по лестнице, кто-то запинался о ступени и изрыгал ругательства. Леди протянула руки, но ее оттолкнули в сторону так грубо и сильно, что она могла бы вывалиться вниз, на камни. Рик сглотнул.  
\- Чтоб я не видел тебя, женщина! – буркнул злой лорд и наступил ей на платье, продолжая шагать незнамо куда.  
Рику показалось, что он раньше видел этого лорда, но он много кого видел издалека, а запоминал плохо.  
\- Я! – взревел он. – Все вы хотите… меня взнуздать. Отведу! Послушай! Успокойся! А потом… Я! Вы все меня ненавидите!  
\- Нет, да нет же, нет… - лепетала леди. Злой лорд накренился к ней, как пьяный, и она перегибалась через каменный край, рискуя выпасть и разбиться насмерть.  
Рик сжался. Ему было слишком страшно, чтобы убежать.  
\- Ненавидите! Вы все!  
\- Милый…  
\- А этот… плешивец… больше не сядет на мой трон, - сказал лорд, и Рик понял, что это не совсем лорд. Совсем не лорд.  
По ногам потекло теплое.  
\- Все свое получат, - неожиданно спокойно и размеренно проговорил король. – Все. Я дракон.  
Леди перевела дух и выпрямилась.  
И тогда король снова закричал.  
\- Что это? Что за грязь? Там крыса!  
Леди обернулась и Рик увидел ее измученные глаза. Потом ее толкнули куда-то назад.  
\- Нет-нет, - глухо донесся ее голос, - это мальчик, маленький мальчик, маленький слуга…  
\- Это крыса!  
Рик попытался вдохнуть, но у него кровь пошла горлом. Он вытаращил глаза и схватился за рукоятку кинжала, всаженного ему в грудь. Было больно, ужасно больно, и Рик умер.


End file.
